I Made A Mistake
by Leananelle
Summary: * Finished * A girl search for the true meaning of love and how many time should it take to find it. A Sendoh and OC Story
1. Prologue

I Made A Mistake by: Leananelle  
  
Prologue  
  
" Hi, i know everybody is wondering why the hell am i talking to you all when all you wanted was to read Miss Leananelle created stories right? Well i'm her story...I was the main character of this fanfic...this is actually an interview we had just a few days ago. I have given her permission in writing it because i believe in her. And my name is? Just call me Jade.   
  
Anyway, back to the story. Can i asked you something? Have you ever done something you thought was right but realize it was a wrong idea? And that you regret everything you've done? A mistake? Yeah -- I've done that too.  
  
Hey, everyone does! No one is perfect! The only good thing about making a mistake is that you learn from it. It gives us the chance to not to commit the same mistake ever again. But sometimes there are people who is so stubborn and continue on doing the same mistake over and over again.  
  
That is me!  
  
I admit... i'm as stubborn as my father was, i don't give a damn if the situation just keeps on repeating itself. As Miss Leananelle said " You must have a hard face in committing the same mistake again? " She's right you know...for all the situation that I'm into i could definitely say that my face can compare to a hard concert wall and a mar mole solid floor.  
  
Quite tough don't you think? But beneath those unbelievable personality, hidden behind my true self is a very sensitive and soft hearted girl that you might think other wise to hurt her.  
  
So much for telling my profile -- now are you all willing to share what i have experience? Are you ready to discover what the event i'm in when i made this huge mistake? If you are, read along as i unravel the story of my life on how i have falling in love and ended up with a broken heart. "


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
_" He was handsome, have a well-built physique and good in playing basketball. In fact he was their Ace player, a true gentleman and had a smile that may melt your heart like an ice cream on a hot summer day.  
  
His eyes spoke of thousands of emotions that I have always gone crazy every time it turn out to a sapphire blue shade. His hair might be a little weird to look at but it gives him a feature that no one can compare.  
  
Sendoh, everybody calls him that but for me his just plain Aki. The man who holds and still keeping my heart. "  
  
_

' Good morning, Aki ' I said before kissing his refresh cheek.  
  
I notice his shock and i smiled secretly.  
  
This is not the first time i enter his room without permission and i have always come in when he was just out from the bathroom, which gives me pleasure to see him like this -- standing without a slightest movement.  
  
I quickly put my two hands on his shoulder and moves close while touching his still wet hair.  
  
' You know what, Aki. I like it every time i surprise you with a kiss. It always caught you off guard ' I said softly still sliding my arms to have him close to me.  
  
' But most of all, what i like you in the morning is your scent every time you walk out of that bathroom of yours. A clean-aftershave scent that-'  
  
' Jade...' he encountered warning was evident in his voice. I laugh softly then whisper to his left ear.  
  
' Sapphire... i want you to call me Sapphire ' i said then hurriedly put a light kiss on his lips then withdraw my hold.  
  
' I have laid your uniform on the bed and all that you'd be needing for today. If you need anything just call me down stairs...i'm helping your mother in preparing our breakfast ' I said before moving to the door. I was about to close the door when he asked:  
  
' Jade, what are you doing here? '  
  
I looked at him and smile widely.  
  
' Why? I want to see you and for us to come to school together '  
  
When he said nothing, i went down happily.  
_" You might be all thinking that Aki and I have a relationship, right? Who doesn't -- the way i treat and care for him. The truth is there's nothing going on between us -- that is on his part but for me there is this bond that unite us which kept me doing this crazy things.  
  
I first meet him at school. We both on our first year then and the first time he laid eyes on me and give me those wonderful smile of his... i know right that instant that i should come close to him and be the best girl friend he had "  
_' Here give me that 'he said while taking all my books and backpack for him to carry it.  
  
My smile widen in pleasure. He hasn't change at all. He was the same person i meet two years ago. Being famous and admire by all especially girls didn't make him boast his ego, not some guys i know. He was still the humble-gentle-caring guy and i love him for that.  
  
' So what time you guys start practicing ' I asked while continue on walking.  
  
' After school hour and no, you may go home without me. Our practice might take long enough than the usual. I dont want you to wait for me '  
  
' Dont worry, my Mom knows that I'm sleeping at your place tonight and -- '  
  
' You what?! '  
  
' I said that -- '  
  
' Jade! ' called a certain voice. I looked at Jessica's face as she stood in front of the school's entrance.  
  
' I almost forgot, we still have something to do before class starts. I see you at basketball gym, okay? Bye! ' i said then kiss his cheek before running towards Jess place.  
  
' But Jade we haven't finish discussing about - '  
  
' We'll talk it after school ' i encountered then went inside the school's premises.  
  


_" Did__ you know that every time we had an argument about something, i always end up the winner? Aki has no power over my stubbornness. And i'm a person who gets what she wanted regardless of others opinion "_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
' Day dreaming again? ' Jessica asked disturbing my wave fo thinking.  
  
I smiled at her the inhaled a deep breath.  
  
' You're hopeless! I'm just wondering... how did you manage to be like that and not go mad after two years? I mean your getting crazy everyday! ' she asked disbelieving.  
  
' I guess it was one of my special talent '   
  
' Oh dear friend, when would you realized that you're only wasting your time with him? For pitt sake! it's been years since you -- do you know what we'll happen if he find someone? He would - '  
  
' I know ' i said hurriedly stopping her in mid sentence.  
  
' Im not ready for anything yet, i just go whatever fate lead me '  
  
' Good luck then ' Jess said closing the subject which she knows i hate talking about.  
  


_" Jessica__ was the only person knows what me and Aki have on. Except her -- everyone in school thinks that Aki is my boyfriend. Like Aki, Jessica and i meet on the first day of school -- she was my first friend on our class and we became best friend after two years. She then support everything that i do even though i know that sometimes she doesn't approve it "  
The practice was about to start when i went inside the school basketball gym. I went hurriedly towards the bench where the coach of the team sited and my usual place every time there's a basketball practice.  
  
' Good afternoon Coach ' i said greeting him warmly.  
  
' Oh, helo there Jade i thought that you wont come today? ' said the tam's Coach  
  
' I had something else to do before i could come here. I actually thought that i'm late '  
  
' Well its a good thing that i let the boys do some exercise first. I know how you like to watch the start of the game '  
  
' Thanks coach ' i said then stop talking as i focus my attention to the game.  
  
_

_" Coach__ Touka was always good to me. He even let me asist new palyers to do basics. He has faith in me -- why not? He was actually my fathers friend "  
  
_

As the practice ended, i was waiting for Aki to approach me handling him a cold mineral water. Instead of taking it, he just stares at me for i dont know how long then he finally asked:  
  
' What are you doing here? I told you that you dont have to wait for me. My god! it's almost eight o'clock and you havent eaten yet! '  
  
' I'm sorry but i'm not hungry and i want us to eat dinner together '  
  
' Dammit Jade,when are you going to stop this! You can't let yourself do all this just for me..it isn't right and - ' he stop as he sense my hurt feelings.  
  
' Look Sapphire all i'm saying is that - 'my head quickly turn up -- looked him in the eye.  
  
' What have you just called me? 'i asked my heart is pounding widely.  
  
' I called you Sapphire ' he said softly  
  
' You called me - '  
  
' Sapphire ' he said giving me those wonderful smile of his.  
  


_" I think that was the most romantic thing that he ever said to me... i mean Aki telling me that nickname i wanted him to called me -- oh how sweet! "_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I took a deep breath and smiled at the mirror in front of me. My heart can't stop pumping so hard after I went in Aki's room. 

This is my first time to actually sleep in his room and I feel like a bride who is at her honeymoon night.

Thought I don't intend to make love with him but if the circumstances lead to that I won't regret doing it.

Making a final check on my appearance on the mirror – bravely I went out and froze.

' What are you doing ? ' I asked a frown was visible in my face.

' Getting a pillow and a few blankets ' he said gathering those stuff.

' Why? ' I said confused before coming close to him.

He then slowly turn to my side and looked at me. I saw his mouth drop open. Shock was in his eyes and if I'm not mistaken… there's a passion filled fire in those sapphire eyes too.  

 ' I ahm… ah I – I plan to sleep at the sopa ' he said somewhat dazed then quickly turn his back.

' But Aki, your sopa can't occupy your height, you have trouble sleeping there '

' Don't worry about me, I can handle it ' he said the about to leave when I asked:

' Are you afraid of me? '

He halted then slowly turn to face me.

' No '

' Then why are you running away and going to let me sleep in room alone? '

' Look Sapphire your smart you figure it out '

When I didn't say a thing he took a deep breath and continue:

' If a guy and a girl who is not actually related and is left alone in a room … a certain event might happen and they might forget themselves and – '

' And ended up into making wild-passionate sex. Is that what you're trying to say? '

' Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say '

' But you're not like that! You're a gentleman or am I just mistaking? '

' Yes I'm a gentleman but other people might think otherwise '

' I don't care what other people might think – all I want is that you let me sleep with you, just this night is that so hard to do? Or you're just giving me this nonsense explanation because I'm not as desirable as you think I am? '

' That's not the point, Sapphire '

' Then what exactly is your point ' I insist knowing full well what he's trying to say.

He let out a sigh before answering.

' What should I do to end this twisted conversation over us? '

' Come and sleep with me and I promise I won't bite ' I said a wide grin spreading my lips.

_" At__ that point Aki could only do was to obey. I know that my stubbornness has something to do with it but somehow and hoping for that my delicious grin had an effect on him too "_

I was starting to get irritated by the way Aki is acting. As if I have a contagious disease. Why it looks like he's going to sleep with me as far away from me as possibly he can on this huge bed of his.

' Aki will you stop acting like that '

' Huh? ' he asked confuse while turning to my side.

' That! ' eying him. ' I don't smell that bad and I don't have a chronic disease '

' What are you taking about '

' Oh, alright if you want to sleep down stairs go ahead i wont stop you ' I said disappointment was evident in my voice as I close my eyes and turn my back on him.

Maybe this is really not a good idea. I shouldn't have done this on the first place. I feel the bed move. He was really going down stairs. I inhaled deeply. Maybe this is for the best.

' Sapphire '

I quickly turn and coma face to face with him. He let out a sigh before saying:

' Please don't get mad. I was just trying to protect you '

' I know ' I said softly touching his left cheek.

' If something I wont forgive myself and – '

' I understand and I'm sorry for being so stubborn "

He then smiled took my hand on his cheek and kissed its back side softly.

' That's okay… now could we please sleep why its almost midnight '

I nodded then Aki pulled me close to him while my head resting on his chest.

_" I__ know its so weird for you all – but every time I remember that night, I can't stop myself but to cry. We're so good together, so perfect yet who would know what will happen next? No one not even me could stop the event which would turn my heart into two pieces."_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

She was new and transferee from one of the exclusive school in America. She was force to leave her country because of her father's job She's nice and soft hearted and so alone and aloof but after meeting me we instantly become friend. We almost have the same common interest and we really hit but after meeting Aki – my world starts to crumbling.

' Sapphire, I told you this first because I don't want you to get unprepared. I know everybody at school thinks that I'm you boyfriend which I didn't correct them because I thought that I would protect you somehow. But – '

I smiled at him. Always a gentleman. Aki really has a kind heart.

' Do you love her? ' Aki looked at me directly into the eye. I saw it and believe it. He was indeed falling inlove. The emotion is clear in his eyes.

' Then there is nothing to talk about right? Besides it is actually my intention? '

' Your intention? What do you mean by that? '

I slowly stood and went toward one of the window of our living room.

' I came close to you and be the best girl-friend you have and stayed to you until you could find someone who you could love. All those things that I've been doing to you is just an act of a girl toward her brother. You like a big brother to me Aki, I never have one. ' I said smiling trying hard to keep all emotion to myself.

' Are you saying that all those this you've done is just an act? ' he said tightly

I laugh loudly then answered:

' Why yes, Aren't you happy about it? That is why you shouldn't have to consult me about you courting Ishtar. You can do whatever it pleases you '

' Oh yeah I almost forgot. Who are you anyway to even bother me to tell you this things. So there is nothing more to say right? '

' Nope '

' Good coz I'm going home ' he said then stood abruptly and walk away without looking back.

_" I've__ waited until Aki was out of sight before I fell down on our carpeted living room floor. All strength drained in my body. I can't do anything even a slightest move with out hurting my heart. As if there is a sharp knife sliced it from the inside and a fragment of movement will be enough to tear it apart._

_It was a lie of course the one I told Aki about him being my big brother but it was the only reason I come up with at that moment. I don't want him to be guilty if I told him what I truly feel. It will only hurt him more._

_I know somehow he feels deceived… I mean who wouldn't be angry if someone told you that you are just the best stud around that is why I'm giving you my affection? I would be furious! But I like Ishtar and I love him so much letting go is the only way I could do for him to be happy._

_And Ishtar is falling to… I saw it and felt it every time Aki was with us. What a girl should do if the people you love and like so much love each other but can't let their feelings show because they are trying to protect you for being hurt?_

_I let out a sob. At least Aki has the decency to tell me what his about to do. Not like Gerome that after reviling my true feeling for him he just disappear and didn't speak to me ever again._

_I can't believe it! It happen again. First, Gerome then Aki. When would I learn. Another sob went out of my mouth without noticing it._

_If Love is a choice.. who would choose such exquisite pain? I remember Tuptim saying those word to Me'm Leonwens of the movie Anna and The King._

_'I would.' I said thinking but Tuptim is braver than I am. Instead of enduring this pain I'm feeling now.. she had the courage to fight for her love even though it means death to her._

_I'm a coward when it come to love. I know that! All I do was to understand everything or at least tried to understand._

_' It's__ pure stupidity ' Miss Leananelle said. Yes, I guess you may call it that way but then again all I want is for every body to be happy. My feelings are not important._

It's been weeks after me and Aki have that conversation. A week without any communication between us and when we accidentally meet at school ground… we just exchange simple smiles.

Everyone notice our changes and rumors starts to spread. Someone says that we have an LQ others telling everyone that I dump him or him to me but the only true about the talk in school is the way Aki is courting Ishtar. 

' Are you okay? ' Jess once asked me when we had our lunch break. She of all the people know what truly happen.

' Still holding on I guess ' I said sadly.

' Does Ishtar know what you feel about him? '

' No and I plan to keep it a secret forever '

Jess took a deep breath then continue:

' Would you like to come with me? '

' Where? ' I asked confuse of the way she change the subject.

' As you are well aware of.. our summer vacation is fast approaching and since we have a month as a free time, I'm planning to go to my grandmother's house. I guess it will better for you to have a different place to recover '

I smiled warmly, the first real smile I have after that dreadful talk with Aki.

' You're such a nice friend Jess '

' I just wanted you to be happy even for a few days. I want my friend who I meet last two years ago came back… not someone who is doing her damn best to act normal even though she's hurting inside '

' I'm sorry if- '

' You don't have to say that, it's hard I know that and I can't change a thing about it but what could I do is to make it a little easier for you to bare it. I just hope that time would heal your pain quickly '

_" No__ one has ever done that to me, you know. Jess really is a treasure worth keeping. A precious gem I found in the midst of my journey in life "   _

    


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Four

' When a woman who has so much to say says nothing her silence can be deafening ' said a certain voice from behind then continued:

' Said King Mongkut of the Movie Anna and The King, his right you know. There is nothing more deafening than a woman's silent gesture '

' But your wrong Fugima. I'm not like Anna. I already said there is to tell about ' I said still not looking at his direction rather continue on viewing the beautiful serenity of the sea at Jess grandmother's lawn.

' You told him what's in your mind, Jade. Not what's in your heart ' 

' What's the difference?! ' I said starting to get irritated. I know it's not right to put your anger on a person who didn't do anything to you but Jess boyfriend is starting to give me a hell out of time.

The guy is so persistent no wonder why Jess falls for him. To think that she had only meet him last two months – now he's acting as if his her conscience! Why he's more demanding than her best friend. Stubborn guy! 

' There's a big difference between the two. When your mind might tell you that this is safe, your heart would say that safe is boring. Happiness doesn't come from being safe, you have to risk something first in order to be truly happy '

_" I__ know he was right. But risk? Does the guy know what he's talking about? I mean she have given her love but two guys just left it wounded._

_Now tell me – would you rather let me fight my love towards them when all they've done was to tell her the truth?_

_And about his risk – does anyone know what have she's been doing just in order to understand every situation she's in? _

_She has given love, not leaving any single thing for herself but what have she gained? Pure heart ache!!! But still she continued loving and doesn't blame anyone because she understands and continues doing so until she's alive._

_' But__ it's a mistake giving all your love and not leaving anything for yourself ' Miss Leananelle commented. _

_I guess that was really my mistake. The mistake I was telling you guys about._

_It is not letting go of especial person without telling him what I truly feel or giving all my love to a guy not knowing he doesn't love me the same but instead, my mistake is giving everything… all my love and not leaving a single thing for myself._

_But do you think it's a mistake? " _

A/N: Any one likes to comment on that? Do you really think Jade make a mistake? Please do review me on what's your opinion about this.

And i want to apologize about my grammars and spelling on the previous chaps. By the way I don't own slum dunk or the movie Anna and The King – I just like this movie so much that I include it in this story. 

Anyway would you guy let me continue this? Actually this is the final chapter of this story though I could create it a happy ending one but when I'm writing this story it just ends here. I mean Jade's life is this, I really don't know who and what will happen next. As if this is the way it is and ..oh its to hard to explain anyway please do review and thanks to all of you who is spending there time in reading this. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
